


Chubby Prompts--OnGoing

by Nightwingbats



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Jason Todd, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Jason-Centric, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, One-Shots, Out of Shape, Soft Jason, To Be Continued, Weight Gain, Writing practice, on-going, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwingbats/pseuds/Nightwingbats
Summary: So I found this prompt generator this evening through a kink blog and it’s called #chubbyprompts. You can put two names in as a pairing and you get a prompt through the generator. Now because my art skills are exhausted at the moment, I’m going to try my hand at writing a bit. So I’m going to just snap through the generator on my phone and write some drabbles on the prompt of choosing.As a disclaimer: I’m not a writer, I just like writing things down when the mood strikes, I don’t see myself as a great composer of words, I don’t even have this beta read half the time so there are going to grammatical mistakes and sentence issues. Whatever, I’m not perfect. Cut me some slack.This is just going to be an ongoing prompt so I will add to it as I find more prompts that strike my fancy, I'm just jotting down thoughts so this is just broken up and a jumble of words so there is going to be mistakes, it's not proof-read but I need to just throw this somewhere it gives me some inspiration.





	

**Jason Todd/Tim Drake| Tight Clothes| Weight gain| Chubby Jason|**   
**Prompt: “Jason adjusts his jeans. They still dig into his waist”.**

  
Jason lets out a huff as he twists the waistband of his jeans again off his lower belly; they dug and left red indentations in his skin. He swore just last week they had fit, they were even one size up from he regularly wore. Tim spies the uncomfortable movement and glances over at him, seeing Jason’s face twisted in near agony.  
“Too tight?”  
Tim gave Jason a knowing smile, it’s not like hadn’t gone unnoticed from the junior detective that the notorious Red Hood had gained a few pounds over the Gotham winter.   
“Shut it, bean pole, I’m surprised you didn’t freeze out there.”  
Jason grumbles and loosens his belt, giving some relief on his soft stomach that is being held back by the tight fabric, noting how tight his gear squeezing his body in places they shouldn’t be, now it’s was even to the point where his favorite sweatpants at home were getting too snug for comfort. Tim hadn’t minded though, that’s what kept him warm this winter.

**Jason Todd/ Tim Drake| Established relationship| Chubby Jason| Insecure Jason| Weight gain|**   
**Prompt: Tim doesn’t mind that Jason has gained weight.**

  
Jason steps on the scale, seeing the digital numbers climb, he’s not too concerned until the scale tips just over 40 pounds over his original weight, Jason’s brow furrows as he looks in the mirror in the bathroom, it doesn’t look like 40 pounds. Sure, his lower belly had filled out a bit, making his abdominals soften, his legs thicker, and chest less defined. A quiet figure steps into the bathroom, flicking on the light and lets out a startled noise.  
“Jesus, Jason, at least turn on the light.”  
“Sorry, Timbo.   
“What are you even doing here in the dark?” Tim looks over at Jason with a baffled look on his face; Jason tries to hide his reddened face, swallowing down his words.  
“Silence isn’t an answer.” Tim sets his hands on his hips then looks down, seeing Jason standing on the scale.  
“Are you…weighing yourself?” Tim had never seen Jason step on a scale as long as he had been with him, wondering what compelled him to do it now.  
Jason sighs and steps off the scale, rubbing the back of his neck, staring down at his feet.  
“I…I think I’ve gained some weight.” Jason mumbles under his breath, still not making eye contact with his boyfriend.  
“I think it’s sexy.” Tim says with a smile, running a hand over Jason’s stomach, liking the softness. Jason chews his lower lip and gives a pleased sound, tucking Tim into his frame and steals a kiss.  
“This is why I love you.”

  
**Jason Todd/Roy Harper| Weight gain| Chubby Jason| Roy is an awesome cook|**   
**Prompt: Roy has been courting Jason with homemade meals and it’s starting to show.**

The fork clinks on the plate and Jason lets out an uncomfortable moan, leaning back in the dining chair, his stomach is stretched to the max with the meal that Roy had lured him over with. Homemade enchiladas, how could Jason say no?   
This was the fourth meal in four weeks that Roy had cooked for Jason; he wasn’t only trying out his new skills at cooking but to get some company from Jason that he had been aching for. Roy knew his way through a man’s heart was his stomach, and lucky for him, Jason loved food.  
“Oh my god, I’m going to fall asleep right here from the food coma.” Jason mumbles, running a hand down his chest to his stomach, giving it a satisfied rub. His shirt could no longer hide his rounded out belly, his fingers splay across his swelled stomach. Roy couldn’t help just watch, mesmerized by Jason’s fluid movements of his hand slowly caress his midsection.  
“That’s your secret, huh? Gonna make me fat, Harper.” Jason gives a sated smirk, fingers drifting lower, popping open the button on his jeans that are far too tight now from the massive meal.  
“I just like seeing you happy.” Roy replied, looking rather pleased though that he’s been getting Jason bigger. “The weight gain is a plus.” A chuckle follows the remark, Jason snorts, giving Roy an overly dramatic eye roll in response.

  
**Jason Todd/Tim Drake| Weight gain| Chubby Jason| Jason decided he liked being soft|**   
**Prompt: “I need all the food. I got tricked into burning calories today,” Jason announces as he yanks the fridge door open.**

  
Tim watched Jason trudge his way into the kitchen of the manor, it’s nearly 5 in the morning; two hours after patrol had ended. Jason looks a little worse for wear, his hair a mess from the helmet and dark circles accent his eyes.  
“This whole fridge is mine, I don’t care if your name is on it, Bat Brat, it’s now mine,” Jason says with a bit of spite in his voice as he opens up the take out container, not even checking its contents and throws it into the microwave.  
“Bad night, Jason?” Tim hums, resting his chin in his hand as he watches Jason grab more contents from the fridge, opening up a container of spaghetti and starts eating it cold as he waits for Damian’s stolen food to heat up. Tim can’t help but snicker as he watches Jason wolf down food like he hasn’t eaten in weeks.  
“I was tricked into burning calories today, I had to chase this fucker 12 blocks before I shot him in the knee,” Jason says between bites of the cold spaghetti, getting the warmed food out of the microwave, Tim hums in response. Jason is a rather messy eater, getting some of the sauce on his face, his tongue dart out to clean it up, Tim is enjoying himself inwardly watch Jason gorge himself, he liked him soft.  
Jason polishes off the spaghetti in 12 bites then moves to Damian’s lost food, the smell of reheated Thai fills the kitchen as Jason leans against the counter and continues to pack down the calories. By the time Tim is done with his second cup of coffee, Jason puts four Tupperware containers in the sink, rubbing his swollen gut in satisfaction.  
“Keep that up and you’re going to need a new costume fitted, Jay,” Tim remarks teasingly, Jason gives a low moan and walks over to Tim, stealing the rest of his coffee that is almost too sweet for his taste.  
“And I saved room for dessert,” Jason’s voice draws low as he steals a small kiss from Tim, Tim’s lips curl into a smile as he tastes his stolen coffee on his lips.

**Jason Todd/Tim Drake | Chubby Jason | Jason packs on some weight after an injury | Out of shape**   
**Prompt: Since he put on these last 40 pounds, Jason can’t even think about keeping up with Tim on his morning runs.**

  
Jason just laid there, listening to Tim get up to his alarm on his phone, sighing softly. His arm draped over his eyes as he followed Tim’s foot falls to where he was in the room, mentally counting down until he hit the light switch in the bathroom, Tim was like a watch, he worked in perfect motion.   
“Are you coming with me this time”? Tim hummed low as he turns on the kitchen sink. Jason huffs, feeling like he should make the same excuse again as last time: ‘my knee’s just giving me shit again’, which would then turn into the same song and dance of the wistful okay and puppy dog eyes.   
“No.” Jason mumbles into his pillow, shifting to his side, he knows now he can’t keep up with Tim, since the knee repair from a nasty blow from a thug with a baseball bat on the field, he’d been laid up for eight weeks and staying down meant to Jason—park his ass on the couch and catch up on Netflix---kind of recovery.  
“Fine, stay in bed and be fat.” Tim cooed as he walked out of the room, letting Jason stew in the small jab at his new weight gain. Tim was in the kitchen by the time Jason lugged himself out of bed to give Tim a few words before he finished his morning coffee.  
“You’ve got no room to talk, Tim-ster.” Jason drawls as he walks into the kitchen, groping Tim’s ass, liking how Tim’s been taking some time off as well.  
“You know both of us have got to shape up for the Bat.”  
Jason gives a snort and an eye roll, stealing a small kiss.  
“Says who?”

 

  
**Prompt: Tim had always thought that bigger bellies were attractive but he didn't realize how much of a turn on they could be until he met Jason.**

  
Tim paused, watching the taller man step into view, that was supposed to be his new trainer? Tim snorted and rolled his eyes but kept his eyes on the man walk in front of the class. He’s got the scars of a fighter, maybe even ex-con? Tim swallows hard when he catches himself mentally checking out his instructor for Brazilian jut-tisu, his thighs are thick and strong, even a light scar runs down the man’s skin.  
“---just ask questions, get to it.” Tim shakes his head and realizes he just missed the entire lecture because he was staring at the man’s thighs, he didn’t even get his name. Tim feels a tap on his shoulder, they must have done a team-up, two-on-two. Tim’s stomach knots up, feeling worried now. This was his first time attending the class, he inwardly cursed Stephanie for suggesting going to a fight gym.  
“here, let me show you what you didn’t catch.” His partner breaks his inward thoughts again, maybe if he raised his hand, he could get a better understanding.  
“Are you even listening?” Tim finally shakes his head then looks flustered. “Wait, what? I’m---“ Tim sighs hard, feeling out of sorts now, seemingly his little outburst had paused the class and the dark-haired instructor looks at the two men.  
“Is something wrong?”   
“I think he wasn’t listening.” Tim shoots his partner a look and he can feel the heat on his face flare more.  
“I didn’t catch what you said when you were talking.” Tim looks down at the mat instead of his instructor, not wanting to look like a bigger fool.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ll demonstrate.” His instructor nods him down to the mat, he follows after and gets into a pin position. Tim’s heart picks up and tries to keep his mind clean.  
“Gimme your arm.” his voice drawls as his strong finger reach out for Tim’s grip, his fingers wrap around his wrist and within a brief roll and twist, Tim was brought face first into the mat.  
“Got it?” the man’s voice is a light jeer. Tim snorts and his brow flattened, his patience dry. Within another quick move, Tim gets his instructor on the mat, in the same position.   
“Nothing new” Tim jeered back with a smirk, unlocking his legs around his instructor and helps him up. Tim finally sees the man up close, his pulse starts to hammer in his neck.  
“Have you done this before?” Tim’s words seem to fall off his tongue as his inner thoughts size up the man. 


End file.
